One Morning
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Just a fun oneshot i made while watching will and grace one night. takes place in the morning before will goes to work. FT Will, Grace, Jack, Karen, and Elliot.


**sorry for grammer/spelling errors  
this is just a fun one shot i did while watching will and grace. i don't think it's good, but i thought i'd post it just because.  
enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh, they're having a sale at Lomans this Saturday," said Will quietly from above the paper to Grace who sat woofing down a donut. "If you try anything on I sugest you stop sucking in the glazed donuts."

Grace glared at him. "You should try listening to yourself some times, may do you good."

Soon, the door to the apartment open and in came the hyper-active actor/dancer/singer/song writer and yada yada... Jack! Slaming the door, Jack strode up the two the two and folded his arms. Will and Grace not giving him the slightest attention at all continued what they were doing. Jack stomped his foot, but they still didn't look at him. Finally, with a sigh, Jack decided to tell them anyway.

"Will... Grace... I have something to tell you," he said in a very low voice, "I am a gay-"

"No kidding? I thought you were a clown that got fired for twisting men's baloons into dogs!" Will stated inturupting Jack.

Jack smiled merely and said, "Look around the room, it's filled with people who think your funny, Will. Zip it!" Will glared at him, but Jack ignored it. "I was just going to say that I am a gay miracle brought upon this Earth in order to help people find out who they really are."

Grace nodded mindlessly. "So your a homo thats going to turn others into homo's."

"It's like an fully-dressed stripogram." Will sipped his coffee and laughed under his breathe.

"Enough with the attitude fatty!" Jack screeched as he went to stand in between Will and Grace. "What I mean is that there are dozens of people out there who haven't opened up yet and I want them to come out."

Will put the paper down and looked up at him. "Jack, helping people come out of the closet doesn't mean that you turn all the women in to lesbians so they can't take the guys and turing the guys all gay so they won't be interested in woman. Although..."

"Ha, Jack turing a girl queer, that's funny," snorted Grace at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, Bloo-Blah! Not funny, G." Jack snarled at her. "Let me introduce my latest experiment; Karen! Elliot!" In strided Karen who came in holding a glass of gin in one hand and shot them all a fake smile. Elliot came in behind her walking in exactly like Jack. "See, Elliot is me and Karen is... well, Karen."

Will stood up and scratched his chin. "I'm not sure if you portayed Karen right. Where is the pill bottle?"

Grace smiled. "And the horns and pitch-fork?"

"Oh, blow it out your nose!" shouted Karen. "Jack, what's going on again. I forgot."

"Your going to be interested in Grace while Elliot hits on you," said Jack. Karen smiled at him while Elliot gave him a disgusted look.

Elliot walked in between them and said, "No way Jack. I can't be interested in her, I mean... look at her. What more is there to make fun of?"

Karen took a sip of gin and smiled at him. "I like you boy. Wilma, you got a scotch?"

"But you have a drink, Karen." Will said this slowly in caution.

Karen looked at her hand and then looked at the other. "Honey, this hand is lonely."

"Jack, why does Karen have to be interested in me?" asked Grace now facing him. "I mean... we went through some phases before, but I didn't really-"

Jack placed his hand over her mouth. "Hush, Grace. It's because your a woman... heh, heh, that's funny. Seriously, your a woman with child boobs so I thought that once she looks at your chest, she'd feel like she were looking at a teen sensation."

"They're just special, ok?!" said Grace with a moan.

Over in the kitchen, Will was pushing Karen out as she took a sip of both drinks. "You guys must leave now. I have to go to work!"

"Please leave," said Grace willingly.

"Good, I have to hang with my friends after this event." Elliot waved goodbye and walked out.

Will waved back and then looked at Karen and Jack. "No more barging in today, understand. No get the hell out you drama queen!" There was a pause before will spoke again, "... and Karen. Leave!"

Storming out with anger, Jack slamed the door behind him. Karen stood there to finish her drinks before she put them down and pulled a fifty out of her purse. She looked at will and said, "Your a hell of a bartender."

"I'm a lawyer!"

"Sure you are," said Karen. She opened up the door and slipped out.

Will turned to Grace, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I have to go. Love ya!"

"Will," said Grace in a small voice, "do you think my breasts are small?"

"Spending time to look at your breasts wouldn't exactly make me gay now would it?" He waved goodbye and left for work.


End file.
